geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Freedom08
Freedom08 is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Pennutoh and verified by Golden.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1DE6OTFS4U It is a decorated version of Pennutoh's Spicy Layout #8. It was originally set to be verified by Metalface221, and then by JakeM2436, who had quit Geometry Dash at that time. (He is famous for popularizing the layout back when his name was still Temporum.) It is XL in length, with nearly perfectly synced and very difficult gameplay, and is very fast-paced, hence the song Freedom Dive, an extremely fast-paced song. The level was popularized by JakeM2436 (then Temporum) and then Knobbelboy when the level was finished. It is currently #38 on the Official'' Geometry Dash'' Demon List, above Cadrega City (#39) and below Sunset Sandstorm (#37). History It is suggested that this section be revamped. Freedom08 is considered to be one of the best-synced levels in the game, and BlackWolfJake's video claiming it to be so has racked up more than 150,000 views.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SH--2zWol6Y It was revealed that Metalface221 would be decorating the rest of the beginning that Pennutoh did not decorate, as well as the first drop. It was also revealed that EndLevel would be decorating the second drop. However, something happened, and the level became a decoration mega-collaboration level, with the level being extended from the original layout to use the entire song. On May 6, 2018, Pennutoh released the second preview of Freedom08. It featured the decorated parts of Bianox, Angryboy, Leocreatorx, Juhou, AvaKai, EndLevel, XavierBrownie, Sminx, Pennutoh, MrLorenzo, Altin, and Bandit of the Mountain.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkuZNUEUDok About a week later on May 12, Pawe released a video showcasing his part in the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAV1ZYM6h4Y On July 10, Enlex showcased the completed decoration of his part in the level. In the video description, he stated that it used about 38,500 objects and he will not take part in Pennutoh's mega-collaborations anymore.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bayL_L4iDZY The level was completely decorated (or at least uploaded to YouTube) on July 25. Then, on August 13, Knobbelboy released a video that showcased the finished decoration of the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQ9Bwk7p8Mg&t=85s On August 28, Golden announced that he is set to verify Freedom08. In the video description, he estimated that the level is around top 20 difficulty. In the comments section, Npesta explained that Golden already had 23%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sH4UkS21PlQ About one week later on September 4, Golden achieved a new record of 34%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odedyBtZY2s&t=30s On October 17, Golden achieved a new record of 45%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DakuOKjXL_I About two weeks later on October 31, Golden achieved a start position run of 49-89%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xsEJINvqrk Then on November 13, Golden achieved a new record of 59%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HMiB1rebQQ On January 14, 2019, Temp released a video that showcased his finished part in the level. In the video description, he stated that this is his best work ever made and he replaced Zanna83's second part because of its bad gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXQKByENR7k On February 4, Golden achieved a new record of 61%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJ3gs5HScFk&t=19s Just five days later on February 9, he got 76%. In the video description, he reassured his fans that the verification will be over soon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3olLfTGCdg&t=25s However, about three weeks later on February 26, he achieved a devastating 90%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vdu18ZnbePA&t=61s He then got 90% twice more and also 89% twice. Finally, on April 28, Golden verified Freedom08. Gameplay *'0-3% (Onnikonna):' The level starts with a triple-speed cube spamming section that requires both muscle memory and spam skills. *'3-6% (Pawe): '''Pawe's part is similar to Onnikonna's part, except it has some additional game-modes such as UFO and ship. *'6-8% (Borto): Borto's part is also a spamming part that features robot, cube, and UFO segments. *'8-13% (Pennutoh): '''Pennutoh's part is from his old level, Freedom Chair. This part is a half-speed mini cube spamming and a small section of triple speed cube orbs spam. *'14-17% (Metalface221): 'Metalface221's part is one of the most unique parts of the level. The dual is nearly perfect sync with the song. It starts with a dual cube section and then consists of a mini UFO and mini ball. *'17-20% (Zanna83): 'Zanna83's part is another dual consists of a unique and tight dual wave segment that changes size frequently, also it contains a tricky dual with a normal wave and a mini spider. It ends with some cube orbs spamming. *'20-21% (Nemphis): 'Nemphis's part is a short but difficult section with spam rapidly changes from UFO, robot, cube, spider, and ship. *'22-23% (Prism): 'Similar to Nemphis, Prism's part features the spamming amount that rapidly changes from game-modes. *'24-27% (Enlex): 'Enlex's part is a tight triple speed section and a tricky ship sequence. His part ends with an auto cube section. *'27-33% (Pennutoh): 'Pennutoh's part this time, surprisingly, is a chill mini half speed cube that needs some memorization. After that, the player becomes a normal speed mini ball that literally just need to click four times. After that is a normal mini cube memorization part. He also does the build ups ship part for the drop of the song. It is a ship section that moves from the slowest to the fastest speed. When the player enters the last ship, which is the fastest, it is a pure straight fly part. *'33-37% (Bianox): 'Bianox's part is the start of the drop. It starts off with a quadruple-speed ball segment that requires a precise spamming skill. After that is a very unique section of UFO spam that rapidly changes from mini to normal, and then a spam part with only pink orbs. After a short UFO spam, his part ends. *'37-41% (Angryboy): 'Angryboy's part mostly consists of cube orbs spam. A section of low visibility ship sequence which is caused by the glow effects of this part. Another small section of cubes spam follows before the transition to LeocreatorX's part. *'41-45% (LeocreatorX): 'LeocreatorX's part consists of ONLY DUAL segments. The part starts with a dual of a mini cube-normal cube section and ends with two mini cube sections at last. Then it turns into the cube-UFO dual for a short amount of time. Then a UFO-UFO dual segment follows and requires some tricky timings. *'45-48% (Juhou): *'49-51% (Avakai):' *'52-54% (Failure444):' *'54-58% (ShowtimevonParty):' *'58-65% (Sminx):' After a short transition, the player enters a quadruple-speed mini-cube section with numerous tricky timings. *'65-66% (Pennutoh):' Afterward, the player enters a buffer segment with a text explicitly saying "Amazing Buffer Part by This Dude" and includes Pennutoh's cube section. *'66-69% (MrLorenzo): ' *'70-74% (Altin): ' *'75-77% (Psynapse): ' *'77-80% (Isane):' A bunch of portal teleportations. *'80-84% (Temp):' *'84-88% (Nico99):' Has three strips of squares in the part. *'88-91% (Allan): ' *'92-95% (Pokechatt):' *'96-100% (Pennutoh + Knobbelboy's art): '''Then, the level displays a lot of names of people in this level + Pierre Face + "Freedom08" with Verified by Mr. Wide (Golden's nickname) at the end + thicc GG. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * This level has 25 total participants, including Knobbelboy who fixed the bugs of the level. * The 08 part of Freedom08 is because of the ''Pokemon move Dive is HM08 in Generation 3. The level song is called Freedom Dive, so it fits together. ** Pennutoh did not reveal this immediately, leaving people to speculate for a few months until he revealed it. * EndLevel had decorated a part of the level, but was replaced by Failure444 for being a "bad part". * The level is one of two upcoming demons with the song FREEDOM DIVE by Xi, the other one being Freedom Dive by SrGuillester, AZuLer4, and Knobbelboy, although this level is largely thought to be dead. * The level says it was "Verified by Mr. Wide", but Mr. Wide is not a real person but rather a joke in reference to Golden's widescreen, much like in ATMarbl, and it will be verified by Golden, also the verifier of ATMarbl. * The level was originally called "Freedom Chair," a reference to Pennutoh's unusual love of chairs. ** Chairs are also in the name of Cadrega City and Cadrega Mode. (Cadrega is "chair" in Lombard and Piemontese dialects.) ** This is also a reason why there is a chair in Pennutoh's second part at 27% in the background. * Temp recently built a part that replaced Zanna83's second part, as it was famous among the team for having the worst gameplay in the level by far. * Zanna83 thinks this is harder than Bloodlust and may even rival Zodiac; however, Golden thinks otherwise, defining it not as hard as Bloodlust. Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Top 150